Ketika Kisedai Ujian
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: H-kesekian sebelum ujian. Kuroko sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengerjakan latihan soal ujian keesokan harinya. Kise sudah mulai galau dan meminta bocoran jawaban soal. Midorima tetap jumawa dan anteng, menanti ujian dengan persiapan. Murasakibara tidak peduli. Akashi mah, tidak usah ditanya. LIVE ACTION dari detik-detik Ujian yang dihadapi Author! (WARNING INSIDE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning** : OOC, AU, drabble nista, dan sebagainya.

**A/N** (Hiai) : Halo, kami akhirnya mampir ke sini lagi, membawa satu drabble fanfik untuk pemirsahhh~ selamat membaca~!

**Title** : Ketika Kisedai Ujian

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Kisedai Ujian**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **09\. kokono**)

**.**

**H-46 sebelum Ujian Nasional…**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko — Seirin **

"Huh?"

Si surai biru cerah bak langit musim panas, tersentak kaget. Di depannya, si partner nista—baiklah, partner basketnya, kedapatan sedang menengoknya. Tatapan liarnya bertambah demikian kala ia—Kuroko—sedang membawa beberapa buku. Kagami—nama si partner basketnya—lantas menunjuk satu gedung bukunya sambil bertanya dengan nada heran, "Kuroko, ngapain kau bawa itu buku?"

Kuroko lantas menjawabnya dengan tampang seperti wajan yang sangat bersih dan datar, "Buat belajar ujian, Kagami. Kau engga pinjam buku-buku itu?"

Alis cabang Kagami segera terangkat keduanya, dan kemudian ekspresi kosongnya lalu diganti dengan rasa jumawa selevel saingannya, "Halaaah! Masih ada dua bulan, ya 'kan? Ntar aja lah! Kalaupun iya, nanti gue pinjem diktat dari ente!"

Si bayangan ini hanya bisa mengelus dada. Mau bagaimana pun, dia adalah partner basketnya. Ia juga setidaknya harus bertanggung jawab setengahnya kepadanya. Lagipula dia juga satu bangku di depannya, lantas membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan otak 'dengkul'-nya Kagami. Nilai bahasa Inggris mungkin tidak bermasalah, tetapi lain lagi dengan mata pelajaran yang lain.

Kuroko lalu menyakinkannya, "Kau yakin, Kagami?"

"Ya iyalah, Kuroko! Buruan, perut gue laper!"

_Harusnya dia kukutuk sejak awal ya_, batin Kuroko diam-diam jengkel.

**-xXx-**

**Kise – Kaijou**

"HAH?!"

"EEEEEEEHH?"

"LU DAPET NILAI SEJELEK INIIIIIIII?"

Satu gedung olahraga seketika pecah keheningannya oleh suara teriakan kasar dari salah satu penghuni sementara gedung itu. Didapatnya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang kedapatan bersembunyi di belakang badan pemuda sipit nan ganteng—baiklah, minus sifat jeleknya itu. Si pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu, mencicit setengah menangis, "H-Hueee… Ka-Kasamatsucchi—."

Kasamatsu, si pemuda yang barusan meneriaki si anak ayam pencengeng itu, lantas memijit pelipisnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia kemudian mengulangi kejadian sebelumnya, "Jadi, kemarin malam aku dapat SMS, mail dan telepon beruntun dari kau, meminta tolong dengan segera untuk datang ke sini setelah setahun lalu aku lulus dari sini. Terus, pas aku mampir ke sini—sekalian juga setor muka ke Pelatih—tahu-tahu kamu sudah meminta setengah paksa aku untuk mengajarimu?! DAN APA-APAAN NILAI INII?"

Ditepoknya muka si benteng pertahanan pemuda pencengeng dan sedikit 4l4y ini dengan setumpuk kertas. Dan pas ditengok oleh semua _kouhai_ yang pernah Kasamatsu pimpin semasa SMA-nya, ternyata nilainya sangat merah; hampir semua mata pelajarannya jeblok. Banter hanya bahasa Inggris yang mungkin bagus—namun tetap saja masih dibawah standar nilai yang diterapkan pada SMA tersebut.

"Ma-Makanya—."

"Gue pulang deh! Gue gak menyangka si _ace_ Kaijou ternyata beneran bego seperti yang dibilangin Akashi! Bye!" Sambil berbalik badan, Kasamatsu berancang-acang pulang.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK—DAN KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU SOAL ITU DARI AKASHICCHI-_SSU_?! BAGAIMANA CARANYA—." Seolah panik setengah mati, si _ace_ Kaijou itu seketika melompat dan hendak menangkap kaki sang mantan kaptennya.

"O-OGAH! BELAJAR SANA!" bentak Kasamatsu setengah mati.

GRASP!

Ternyata oh ternyata, pemirsa, si _ace_ itu sukses menangkap kaki Kasamatsu—walau hanya kaki kanannya saja!

Kise—si _ace_ Kaijou—lantas memekik dengan suara seperti orang kelindas truk, "TIDAAAAAAAAAKK—DEMI APAPUN, TOLONG AJARI SAYAAA! KASAMATSU_CCHI_ BOLEH MEMBULLYKU DEH-_SSU_!"

PIK!

Rupanya perkataan yang barusan meluncur dari mulut si _ace_ itu memancing perhatian Kasamatsu. Si mantan kapten klub basket SMA Kaijou ini lantas menoleh ke Kise dengan tatapan jumawa dicampur dengan horror khas kaptennya serta memastikannya, "Yakin? **Kau yakin mau diajari olehku asalkan kau mau DIBULLY** **olehku SESUKAKU?**"

_Crap… Gawat… Ta-Tapi aku engga punya pilihan lain…_

Kise lalu mengangguk pasrah, tanpa persenjataan apapun.

_Kise, kubikin kau menyesal diajari olehku._

Tanduk setan sang mantan kapten mulai muncul sekejap—walau tidak kasat mata.

**-xXx-**

**Aomine – Touou **

Boing! Boing!

Momoi Satsuki, sang gadis manajer klub basket putra SMA Touou, berlari bak wanita seksi yang kedapatan sedang dikejar monster pada film-film _action_. Dengan rok pendeknya yang berkibar-kibar selagi gadis itu berlari di sepanjang koridor gedungnya, ia memekik setengah panik, "Da-Dai-chaaaan! Dai-chaaaan! Ampun deeeh!"

Langkah kaki cepat dan gesit gadis itu membawanya pergi ke kelasnya Aomine—kelas XII-3.

DRAP!

"AOMINE DAIKI MANAAAAA?" teriak sang gadis itu merajai keheningan kelas tersebut.

Para siswa kelas itu serempak menunjuk si pemuda berambut biru malam yang sedang tertidur di mejanya yang berada di pojok dekat jendela kelas tersebut. Gadis sempok ini lalu menghampiri pemuda itu dan menampar-namparkan muka si pemuda itu dengan panik, "Oi Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Aku dapat berita buruk buatmu!"

"Nyem… Mai-chaaaan… Duh… Sakit… Kenapa kau—."

"AHOOOOOOOOOOMINEEEEEEEEEEEEE—."

**PLAK!**

Semua siswa kelas itu seperti mendapatkan tontonan sinetron gratis. Gadis itu rupanya menampar pipi si pemuda sawo matang itu dengan kasar, bagaikan istri yang menampari suami yang habis ketangkap basah berselingkuh dengan puluhan wanita—ups, baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

Momoi lalu meneriakinya sembari menunjukkan kertas-kertas hasil _try out_ yang belum lama dilakukan minggu lalu, "Aomine Daiki-chan! Kata pelatih, kau **dilarang** main basket sampai nilai kau naik dan memenuhi nilai standar di sekolah kita! Dan lagi, kau bakal **dilempar ke kelas XI** dan **akan diberitahukan kepada ibumu **kalau kau **gagal** dalam ujian—."

Keburu Momoi menyaksikan si pemuda _tan_ yang tadinya tidur, malah masuk _Zone_ dan dengan gesit berlari bak _cheetah_ menuju ruang guru. Momoi pasti mudah menebaknya; Aomine bersiap memohon ampunan dari Yang Mulia Maharaja Gusti Kanjeng para guru yang dengan kuasa totalitas bak si mantan kapten_nya_ dalam mengontrol sikap urakan bocah biru malam itu.

**-xXx-**

**Midorima – Shuutoku**.

Sret sret.

Rumus titrasi basa adalah : V(1) x M(1) x n(1) = V(2) x M(2) x n(2)

Sret sret.

Pluk.

Rumus pH dari garam hasil reaksi asam kuat dan basa lemah adalah : [H] = (akar) {(Kw) : (Kb)} x G.

Sret sret.

Rumus tekanan osmotik adalah : (phi) = T

Pluk.

Sret sret.

Alkanol atau alkohol adalah gugus fungsi dengan akhiran –ol yang memiliki ciri khas dalam rantai kimia ada –OH atau –O– pada gugus fungsi—

"SHIN-CHAAAAAAAANNN!"

_Hancur sudah ketenanganku ini_.

PLAAAKK!

Dilemparkannya buku diktat Kimia miliknya dengan ketus kepada si pemanggilnya. Dengan jumawa dan _tsundere_ yang mengumpet dibalik sifat jumawanya, si surai _go green_ lantas bertanya dengan kesal, "Ngapain kau kemari ke sini, Ba-Ka-O? Lihat, ketenanganku tidak bakal hancur begini kalau saja kau tidak kemari dan berteriak **di dalam perpustakaan** ini-_nodayo_."

Si pemanggil—Takao alias Bakao—kemudian melirik para pengunjung perpustakaan SMA Shuutoku yang memandangnya dengan super sinis. Sembari tertawa kecil plus senyuman bisnis serta khas bocah yang kepepet mau masuk gedung walau sudah telat, ia lalu membungkuk memohon maaf kepada para pengunjungnya. Begitu mereka—pengunjung perpustakaan—sudah kembali ke kegiatan semula, ia kemudian ganti menatap si surai _go green_ yang barusan melemparinya diktatnya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Takao lantas mengutarakan keinginannya, "Shin-chan, tolong ajari aku—."

"Ditolak."

"Tolong, _plis_ lah ini sekali saja kok! _Promiseee_?"

"Kalau begitu, akan kukirimkan kau ke SMA Rakuzan dan meminta Akashi secara khusus mengajarimu-_nodayo_."

Takao seketika mojok sembari menanam jamur di pojokan perpustakaan mendengar si surai _go green_ menolaknya dengan sinis.

Shin-chan—sebutan manis Takao bagi Midorima Shintarou, si _shooter_ handal SMA Shuutoku—lantas berbalik badan dan kembali duduk di meja persegi panjangnya sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan si periang yang baru saja menganggunya. Wajar saja, belakangan ini Shin—baiklah, Midorima, sedang _moody_ gara-gara sedang menjalani serangkaian ujian sebelum tenggat waktu hari maha penting bagi siswa kelas akhir—Ujian Nasional.

Midorima lantas berbisik dengan pelan, sehingga tak terdengar oleh Takao yang masih mojok, "Takao, kuajari kau hanya dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Jepang dan bahasa Inggris. Selebihnya, usaha sendiri-_nodayo_."

Tak hanya pelit berbagi _lucky item_, Anda ternyata juga pelit ilmu, Midorima.

**-xXx-**

**Murasakibara – Yosen **

*munch* *munch*

"Kau dengar, Murasakibara?! Nilai kamu hancur-hancuran banget di semester ini! Mau jadi apa kau nantinya?!"

*munch* *munch*

"Dengerin guru ngomong dong, Murasakibaraaa!"

*munch* *munch*

"Aku mau jadi _patissier_ aja. Dah, Guru-_chin_."

Dan si jangkung yang abnormal—alias Murasakibara Atsushi—dengan entengnya meninggalkan ruang guru tanpa mempedulikan omelan-omelan yang keluar dari mulut si guru _homeroom_-nya.

Murasakibara tidak peduli dengan yang namanya Ujian Nasional. Mengerikan memang.

**-xXx-**

**Akashi – Rakuzan**

"Siapkan soal-soal ujian sesulit soal Universitas ya, Pak Guru." ujar si surai merah dengan santai.

"Ba-Baiklah, Akashi-san!" Seketika guru-gurunya pada nurut.

Gosip yang beredar tentang _skill_ Akashi yang terkenal—yakni kekuatan kata-katanya yang sanggup mengikat dan mengontrol pikiran lawan bicaranya—terbukti sekarang juga. Belum lagi sejumlah orang-orang yang dendam kepadanya, diam-diam mengeluarkan jurnal yang bersifat provokatif, yang bahkan dengan bangganya bilang akan membedah si bocah berambut merah itu kelaknya.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou bahkan tidak terpengaruh balada sedih dan sukacitanya Ujian Nasional ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[H – 46, selesai.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning** : OOC, AU, drabble nista, dan sebagainya.

**WARNING** (Mun) : RADA SARA. Maaf kalau terpaksa bikin beginian, habis, bingung dalam materi soal Agama. Karena tentu saja karakter di sini enggak ada yang _relatable _dengan agama Islam (tambahan lagi _image _emblem sekolah Yosen emang pas amat jadi sekolah Kristen, jadi terpaksa deh), jadi kepaksa memakai otak pas-pasan untuk kopas soal agama lain. Dan maaf kalau itu super random pula. AMPUNI SAYA— *sujudsembah* *dibunuh* SAYA ENGGA BERMAKSUD BURUK KOQ SUMPAAAAAHHHH *sujudsembah*

**A/N** (Hiai) : Halo, kami akhirnya mampir ke sini lagi, membawa satu drabble fanfik untuk pemirsahhh~ selamat membaca~!

**Title** : Ketika Kisedai Ujian

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Kisedai Ujian**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **09\. kokono**)

**.**

**H-36 sebelum Ujian Nasional…**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko – Seirin**

_Kuroko Tetsuya is signed in L*NE._

_gwygwy is signed in._

**kuroko.t **: Anoo… Kalian bicarain apa sih?

**gwygwy** : ah, itu Kuroko-kun! Kita ngemengin bahan US nih!

**kuroko.t** : bahan US?

**gwygwy** : iye, soal US. elo tau kan besok US apaan?

**kuroko.t** : oh, bahasa Jepang sama Agama?

_Kashiwagi0101 is signed in._

**Kashiwagi0101** : WOOOYYYY GW DAPET BAHAN CONTEKAN GIH!

**gwygwy** : HANJER ELO! MANA? MANAAAA?

(**Kashiwagi0101** _is sending the picture_)

**Kashiwagi0101** : katanya ga beda2 lah sama sekolah sebelah.

_nanana_ is signed in._

_DerAwesome is signed in._

_wooooka is signed in._

_bellanya is signed in._

_DerAwesome is downloading the picture._

_wooooka is downloading the picture._

**nanana_** : izin sedot mas.

**Kashiwagi0101** : sepsep

_nanana_ is downloading the picture._.

**kuroko.t** : Tapi kisi-kisinya beda lho ._.

**wooooka** : gile lu ndrooo mbak Kashiwagi.

**bellanya** : Kayaknya pake essay deh. Itu soal dari SMA Meikoushi?

**Kashiwagi0101** : iye lah tong, wong SMA itu yang 1 distrik sama kite lah, makanye ada kemungkinan mirip lah.

**bellanya** : Gw ga sependapat dah nyong. -_-

**kuroko.t** : Saya setuju sama Shirashi-chan aka **bellanya**.

_Angeliiiicccc is signed in._

**Angeliiiicccc **: beh, gile, kalo ada essay.

**Kashiwagi0101** : trus katanya bakalan ada 3 paket.

**kuroko.t** : Itu di mana saja?

**Kashiwagi0101** : semua mata pelajaran.

**Angeliiiicccc **: taik lah. 3 paket. gimana dg gwwwww

**bellanya** : contek Kagami sono, njir Koizumi –A–

**nanana_** : eh yg lain mana?

**Kashiwagi0101** : entah.

_tiger_kagami is signed in._

**tiger_kagami** : ada yg sebut gue?

**bellanya** : itu gw anjir.

**tiger_kagami** : trus ngpaen suruh dia nyontek ke gw?

**bellanya** : krn lo bego.

**Kashiwagi0101** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MANTAFF

**nanana_ **: eh tunggu, klo agama lain dah. Kashiwagi ama Kagami kan Kristen to?

**tiger_kagami** : nyong. Kalo iya kenapa?

**nanana_** : ntar kalian dipisahin sama kami loh. Lu smua bakal ditempatin di lante 3 lah.

**Kashiwagi0101** : …..

**tiger_kagami **: ….

**Angeliiiicccc **: trus guru pengawasnya Pak Nikke loh. Guru killer tuh.

_Kashiwagi0101 has signed out._

_tiger_kagami has signed out._

"Kampret… Kenapa harus pak Nikke…" gerutu Kagami nelangsa.

**-xXx-**

**Kise – Kaijou **

Di lain tempat, Kise juga bergabung dalam _chatting online _Twitter.

_kise_ssu is signed in._

**kise_ssu** : Mbak **heiwajimaaa**, kau dapat bocoran-_ssu_?

**heiwajimaaa** : Yang mana RT **kise_ssu** : Mbak **heiwajimaaa**, kau dapat bocoran-_ssu_?

**kise_ssu** : Yang soal bahasa Jepun sama yg mapel lusa, Biologi, **heiwajimaaa**.

**heiwajimaaa** : Oh itu toh RT **kise_ssu** : Yang soal bahasa Jepun sama yg mapel lusa, Biologi, **heiwajimaaa**.

**kise_ssu** : Dapet ga, mbak **heiwajimaaa**?

**heiwajimaaa** : **kise_ssu** sini gw panggilin **morimoriyama**, sama **allenwalker**.

_morimoriyama is signed in._

"Anjir ini bocah ngapain lagi…" rutuk Moriyama sinis, dibalik Iphone App*enya.

**morimoriyama** : ngpain lu **heiwajimaaa** main summon gw lagi.

**heiwajimaaa** : tuh si **kise_ssu** minta bocoran soal bahasa Jepun ama Biologi, **morimoriyama**.

"Hah? Bocoran soal Jepun ama Biologi?" Alis Moriyama naik satu.

**morimoriyama** : **heiwajimaaa kise_ssu** kayaknya ada di tangan **allenwalker** noh.

**heiwajimaaa** : itu bocah Hitsuka—alias **allenwalker**—kaga nongol2 -_-

_allenwalker is signed in._

**allenwalker** : Ha? Soal Jepun ama Biologi, **morimoriyama heiwajimaaa kise_ssu**?

**kise_ssu ** : Pwamise ntar ente boleh cipok gw dong A **allenwalker**

**morimoriyama** : gak sxlian kimpooooiii **kise_ssu allenwalker** :v

"Kamvreeeet!" Gantian Allen—baiklah, Hitsuka, nama asli si _username_ **allenwalker**ini—menggerutu. Sejak kapan dia yang bergender cowok bisa diajak kimpoian sama Kise Ryouta—si pengguna _username_ **kise_ssu**—dengan jaya? Bukannya dia juga laki-laki? Atau dia memiliki maksud nista dibalik perkataannya—.

**heiwajimaaa** : ikeh ikeh kimoooccchhiii **kise_ssu allenwalker morimoriyama**

**kise_ssu** : sem lah kelen dah. Gue maunya minta kertas soal bio sama Jepun malah disorakin -_- **heiwajimaaa morimoriyama**

**allenwalker** : baiklah **kise_ssu**. dengan 1 syarat bro.

"Ha? Syarat apaan noh?" gumam Kise penasaran dibalik tab S*msungnya.

**allenwalker** : kimpoi sana sama Aomine Daiki tuh. Katanya lu itu _uke_nya Aomine, **kise_ssu**. Gue bawa _handycam_nya kok.

_kise_ssu is signed out._

"Haaahh… Tiga bocaaaah ituuuuu…"

Kise menyesali tindakan nistanya mengundang tiga setan level Beelz*bub buat nongkrong di Twitter tadi. Mau bagaimana juga, Hitsuka alias si **allenwalker** memang tukang ember alias server contekan di kelasnya saking pintarnya. Heran, anak pintar kok hobinya merekam adegan JAV atau video kimpoi-kimpoian? Sudah gitu cowok x cowok lagi. Jangan-jangan…

… Sebenarnya si Hitsuka itu _**fudanshi**_…?

**-xXx-**

**Midorima – Shuutoku **

Kali ini, si _go green_ yang juga menjabat sebagai si _shooter_ andalan klub basket putra SMA Shuutoku dan juga mantan wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, memutuskan untuk mengecek _WhatsApp_—kata kerennya aplikasi yang bisa chat cuma dengan menambahkan nomor teleponnya. Keren kan? Walau agak ribet, beda dengan Twitter sama LINE yang modal ID doang.

Klik.

Dengan modal nista hasil penciptaan (halah) si bekas kapten berotak paling licik dan ekstrim se-Teikou a.k.a Akashi, Midorima diam-diam mengecek WA-nya—juga singkatan gahul untuk _WhatsApp._

_Midorima S. _: Hm.

Takao, si bocah tampang ria yang menjabat dua pekerjaan sekaligus—si _moodbooster_ dan juga _moodbreaker_—lantas ikut bergabung dengan grup WA milik kelas mereka selama ujian Bahasa Jepang—blah, gila juga dia.

_Takaooo~_ : Hey Shin-chaaaan.

_Midorima S. _ : Ha? Lo udah kelar?

_Takaooo~_ : Belom, gw mau minta tolong.

_Midorima S._ : DITOLAK.

Takao diam-diam mojok selagi menahan sakit hatinya ditolak cintanya (bah) oleh si _tsun_-_tsun _yang satu ini.

_Wakatori _: Bang Takao, esai nomor 1 jawab apa dong?

_Takaooo~ _ : Tauk. Gw juga ga jawab, bingung. QwQ

_Midorima S. _: Takao, lu paket 1 ya? Wakatori, lu paket 2. Ga bisa dong~

_Anjir itu mantan waketos cenayang ya?_ Wakatori, si murid super biasa yang ketiban siyal berhadapan dengan Akashi KW alias Midorima, lantas berkeringat dingin. Mau bagaimana lagi, soal esainya nomor satu memang ajaib. Pertanyaan esai itu menyuruhnya menulis _quote_ ajaibnya Sir Conan Doyle dalam novel yang dikutip dari buku aslinya. Gimana engga mudah.

_Ah, tauk deh. Persetaaaannn~_

_Wakatori_ : gpp dong ente juga dwoong pissss.

KREK.

Terdengar suara leher belakang Midorima retak.

_Anjir itu anak Takao KW ya?_

_Midorima S. _: DITOLAK.

_Akashi S. _: Wakatori, jawaban nomor 1 adalah blahblahblahblah. Shintarou yang kasih tau ke aku nih.

DEEEGGG.

Midorima pingsan di TKP—ruang nomor 02 di lantai satu SMA Shuutoku—segera setelah melihat _chat_ berikutnya.

Takao langsung _inalillahi_ usai membaca _chat_ WA itu.

Wakatori masih _dumbfounded_.

"Ha? Gue koq ga kenal ama itu anak… Btw jawabannya menyakinkan tuh. Tulis ah~" Wakatori menaikkan satu alis, heran banget.

Akashi, 18 tahun, anak SMA Rakuzan, ternyata diam-diam mempunyai pekerjaan dewa selain mengembat kerjaan OSIS yang masih menjadi tanggungjawabnya sejak kelas satu SMA. Di luar dugaan, Akashi ternyata jago meng_hack_ sistem transmisi dan lalu lintas dunia Internet sehingga mampu bergabung dan _chatting_ di WA milik orang lain tanpa diundang.

Akashi, sejak muda kau sudah berdosa, Nak…

**-xXx-**

**Aomine – Touou.**

"…"

Kertas soal yang diberikannya kepada si bocah berwarna biru malam serta berkulit gosong—baiklah, sawo matang, bukannya berisi tulisan-tulisan hiragana maupun kanji untuk menjawab soal ujian bahasa Jepangnya, melainkan… gambar **porno** Miy*bi beserta Mai-chan yang digemarinya semenjak SMP. Dan si pelakunya malah tertidur dengan damai di meja belajarnya di kelas ujian tersebut.

Cowok yang duduk di depan si _ace_ klub basket putra SMA Touou itu, lantas tertawa setan, "Gue ambil trus pamer ke guru ah. Nihihihi~"

Aomine Daiki, 18 tahun, pelajar SMA Touou yang kehabisan obat stress (?), sebentar lagi akan dieksekusi dengan sadis oleh para guru tercinta hanya karena kertas nista itu.

_Rest in Peace_, Aomine Daiki.

**-xXx-**

**Murasakibara – Yosen**

_Ayat 12 Kitab Kejadian membahas tentang _: Ngupil.

_Bencana yang dialami oleh Noah adalah _ : Kapal yang datengin snack paporit.

_Bangsa Jesuit (Yahudi) dibagi menjadi_ : Seribu snack.

_Dalam Kitab Hakim-hakim, salah satu pahlawan perempuan yang tersohor adalah _: Sa-chin (Momoi Satsuki, red).

_Gereja Ortodoks adalah gereja yang _: Isinya kotbah, terus ngomongnya mendewa.

_Ketika Yesus disalib, apa yang dia katakan _: Loi, Loi, eh? Aku lupaaa~ -A-b

"…"

Guru agama di SMA Yosen terpaksa memasukkan Murasakibara Atsushi, siswa kelas akhir SMA elit khusus minoritas Kristen, ke dalam daftar siswa bermasalah.

Terkadang bermasalah di sini tidak cukup kalau hanya bermodalkan bandel dan jauh dari agama sebagaimana paradigma orang-orang pada umumnya. Ada lho, anak yang menjawab soal-soal Agama dengan nista—oke, goblok. Terkadang mabuk dibawah pengaruh makanan juga bisa membawa pengaruh buruk dalam mengerjakan soal ujian, seperti bocah titan berambut ungu ini.

Dia menjawab soal ujian sekolah Agamanya sambil memakan _cake_ yang super nikmat, sehingga sempat berhalusinasi (emang ada ya kasusnya?) hingga membuat jawaban yang super greget di jam yang sangat syahdu ini.

**-xXx-**

**Akashi – Rakuzan.**

CRAK!

Trak. Trak. Trak.

"…"

"… Halo? Akashi-san…?"

"Oh, sudah ini. Ambil saja, aku mau main _shogi_ dulu."

Guru pengawasnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala sembari menatap lekat si bocah merah si kapten klub basket SMA Rakuzan ini. Soal agamanya dengan sukses diselesaikannya hanya kurang dari lima menit. Dan 115 menitnya dihabiskan hanya dengan bermain _shogi_ sendirian? Sungguh, entah mengapa Tuhan itu terlalu tidak adil, menimpakan semua keberuntungan berikut kelebihannya kepada si bocah unyu ini.

Takeda-sensei, si guru pengawas ruang ujian 01 di lantai satu SMA Rakuzan, lalu menghampiri Akashi dan mengambil kertas soal yang diselesaikan oleh remaja yang satu itu. Dilihatnya jawaban-jawaban soal agama Shintonya yang terlalu _perfect_ untuk anak seumurannya. Sudah begitu menyertakan _seluruh_ ayat yang diperlukan untuk dijawab pada soal-soal esai tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou, 18 tahun, pelajar kelas tiga SMA Rakuzan yang ke_gap_ engga ke_gap_ meng_hack_ WA-nya Midorima sesaat lalu, hanya bisa menyeringai jahat dan penuh niat yang licik.

Serta (masih) tidak terpengaruh balada suka dan duka Ujian Sekolah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[H – 36, selesai.]**


End file.
